


His Day

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade's graduation</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Day

He'd only just made the last direct flight in, paid the hideously expensive cab fees to get to the base, and slid into the crowd just as the ceremonies were to commence. Already up and on the move for twelve hours, with more hours than he cared to think of to come...yet Wintergreen would not miss it. His best friend, the man he had served with through thick and thin, was due to graduate, to truly be recognized as the best of the best and receive another promotion.

Of course, getting introduced to the tempest that was Adeline Kane was sure to make the hours lengthen even more...given the near lovestruck look Slade was sporting.


End file.
